


A New Place of Our Own

by Alice_h



Series: A Place of Our Own [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, everyone is happy at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Five years after the events that sparked Catra and Adora's drive to leave the city they grew up in, they get together with their friends for a family event
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: A Place of Our Own [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511849
Comments: 68
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story in which the only thing that isn't super happy is knowing that I won't make it last! But let this be a nice oasis of calm, and take life from everyone being cinnamon rolls.

The purple sports car trundled cautiously along the narrow hedge-lined road, the one and only route to and from where it was headed. Despite technically being part of the town of Alwyn, the collection of half a dozen houses it was going towards felt more like a tiny rural hamlet – peaceful, remote and quaint. Reaching its destination, the car pulled over, having to park half in the road and half in a shallow ditch to keep enough room for others to pass. The driver’s door opened, a young woman with pink hair emerging and revelling in the calmness of her environment.

“Damn, I’m so jealous of Adora and Catra. This is such a lovely place, don’t you think, Bow?”

Her passenger struggled to escape from the car, a hedge preventing him from opening the door fully, but he succeeded, coming away with only a small scratch from a wayward branch. More importantly, the brightly wrapped gift in his hands remained unscathed, “We live in a mansion, Glimmer! What more do you want?”

“I know, I know,” she chuckled to let him know she wasn’t serious, “But this is really cute. If I ever leave Bright Moon Manor, I’m moving here.”

“I don’t think they have room for us too. There’s only two bedrooms and three of them there already.”

She playfully slapped his arm, “I didn’t mean the same house, you idiot!”

Bow pushed the gate open, allowing his girlfriend through first, and they walked up the slightly overgrown path, still giggling to themselves. They’d been regular visitors to the house ever since their friends had moved away to be nearer Adora’s new job teaching in a college. It had been strange at first, adjusting to not being able to see each other quite as easily as they used to, but the 30-minute drive from their home was never a chore for them.

“After you,” Glimmer bowed theatrically while he rang the doorbell, looking down at her with a wink. Even after five years together, he still felt grateful for every day they spent together. The pair had been almost inseparable from the night that they first got together properly – the one highlight from a night that had so many awful events that remained in everyone’s memory. It had been difficult, and so much had happened since, but they had all got through it together. Now their lives had led them to this large semi-detached house on the very edge of the town. Inside, the sound of someone racing towards the door was followed by it opening, revealing a small blonde-haired girl wearing a frilly pink dress. Her face lit up as she saw the young man on the other side.

“Hey! There’s the birthday girl!” Bow beamed, leaning down slightly to be closer to her level, “Six today, huh?”

“UNCLE BOW!!” the girl yelled as she barrelled towards him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his stomach.

“Agh! You’re getting big!” he laughed as he was knocked backward slightly, “And I brought someone else too.”

“Hi Amber!” Glimmer waved at her.

“Yay! Auntie Glimmer!”

Catra appeared behind the child, coaxing back inside, “Come in! Seahawk and Mermista are here with baby Finn; Scorpia’s helping Adora with the food and there should be some kids around somewhere too. Come on, Amber, let them inside.”

Amber leapt out of the way, running into the house and loudly announcing their arrival. Catra attempted to quieten her, but her daughter seemed to pay no heed. She showed the visitors into the dining room and excused herself momentarily, being required in the kitchen. Bow and Glimmer filed in, noticing that the layout had changed slightly to make room for the guests, the table having been pushed back against the wall and several chairs lined up around the edge. There was room for a good dozen or so people, but currently there were only three people in there – a couple of very familiar faces, and a newer, much smaller one. Sat in the corner, Mermista was supporting a very young child on her lap, rhythmically rubbing his back in an attempt to bring up wind. Seahawk knelt on the floor in front of them, helping in the way that only he could.

“Do it, my son!” he encouraged passionately, “Bring forth the fires of Hell! Unleash the storm!”

“Hey everyone,” Bow greeted them, both taking a moment to looking up and acknowledge him. He immediately crouched down in front of the baby, “And hello Finn! How is he?”

Mermista rolled her eyes, “Yeah… as you can probably tell, he’s already the more mature one. He’s doing great though. Four months now.”

“Wow, that old already? It goes so quickly.”

The baby burped, eliciting a proud “That’s my boy!” from Seahawk. His wife rolled her eyes and passed the child to him, somewhat regretting the decision when he hoisted his son up high, spinning him around – an act that made Finn giggle heartily.

“Ugh, don’t do that, you’ll make him sick,” Mermista sighed with exasperation, “How about you take him into the garden? Fresh air would do him good… and also I’d get some peace.”

“You need not ask again, oh beautiful Mermista. Are you ready for a voyage to the garden, Finn? It’s time for a DAD-VENTURE! ONWARD!!” Seahawk rushed out of the room towards the back yard, his booming voice easily audible even from outside.

Glimmer took a seat next to the new mother, “So I guess Seahawk is taking well to being a father?”

“Can’t fault his enthusiasm. But yeah, he’s been amazing – couldn’t do it without him.”

“And you? Are you keeping well?”

As if to emphasise her point, she shut her eyes and sank back in the chair, “I’m just worn out. He’s beginning to sleep through the night now, but wow, what I wouldn’t give for a solid eight hours. Take it from me, don’t have kids.”

Glimmer looked nervously at Bow, “We’ve not thought about that yet. Plenty of time.”

“I mean, if you like having your entire house covered in a child’s bodily fluids from orifices you never knew humans had, while you take naps at 10 in the morning because that’s the only time the damn kid sleeps, go for it. Oh, and every time you sneeze a little bit of pee comes out because you squeezed something the size of a large watermelon out your body and it’s never going to be the same again.”

“Do I even want to know what you’re talking about?” a bewildered Catra re-entered the room at a seemingly awkward point in the conversation. Adora and Scorpia appeared behind her, waving at the new guests.

“Mermista was just telling us we shouldn’t have kids,” Bow explained with a slightly forced cheerfulness, “It’s a fun thing… if you ignore the involuntary peeing.”

The host laughed, “Nah, don’t listen to her. I mean, Amber was a little older than Finn when we adopted her – what was it, Adora? Like, 8 months?”

“Nine.”

“Yeah, nine. I know you have to put up with a lot but they’re _so cute_ \- wouldn’t swap my little angel for the world. Talking of which, AMBER?!”

There was the sound of small footsteps descending the stairs rapidly, and a few moments later the girl appeared in the doorway, “Yeah?”

“Auntie Glimmer and Uncle Bow have something for you.”

Bow offered up the present, which Amber eagerly took hold of, chaotically ripping the paper off to reveal a doll. She drew breath loudly in surprise, which fuelled the high-pitched squeal that followed, “WOOOOWWWW!!! IT’S SHE-RA!!! AAAAAAAA!!!”

“What do you say Amber?” Adora prompted her daughter.

“Thank you Uncle Bow and Auntie Glimmer!” she ran over to hug Bow and Glimmer in turn, before returning to the package and attempting to remove the figure from inside.

“She loves that show,” Catra chuckled, “Adora too – she likes it ‘cause they’re all gay.”

“That’s not...!” her girlfriend protested, “It’s just got a decent story.”

“Yeah, yeah, I read your fanfic.”

Adora gasped, “That’s private!”

“She-Ra and the angry cat-person living together? Who even reads stuff like that?”

“Cool people. Shut up.”

Catra stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, before planting a small kiss on her cheek. They often teased each other like that, but it was always good-natured. Since moving away, their relationship had gone from strength to strength; being far away from their pasts had helped them immeasurably – they’d barely had an argument in the time they had been here.

“Oh, Amber, we’ve got the swimming pool out. Should be ready by now,” Catra smiled at her daughter, “You can get Mummy Adora to watch you.”

“There’s a pool?!” Bow’s eyes lit up. He was even more excited than the six-year-old and gave Glimmer his usual puppy-dog eyes, “Can I?”

“Can I stop you?”

“Nope!” with a remarkably swift movement, the young man pulled his shirt off and threw it at his girlfriend. This was shortly followed by his trousers being removed, revealing a pair of swimming shorts underneath. A sharp intake of breath from Amber briefly removed the grin from his face, and he saw her staring at him, an outstretched finger pointed, “Whoa… what happened?!”

He glanced down briefly, realising she had noticed the scars on his chest. Although it had been a couple of years, they were still very prominent and often made him feel a little self-conscious. However, he knew she meant no harm and knelt down in front of her to explain, “Well, when I was your age, everyone thought I was a girl.”

“That’s silly,” Amber giggled, “You’re not a girl!”

“I know! It made me sad when they said that, so I told everyone when I got older that actually I was a boy. But just to make sure there was no doubt, a doctor gave me an operation and it left me with these. Cool, right?”

“Yeah! Silly people who thought you’re a girl.”

“That’s exactly what I said!” he stood up, taking her hand, “But, I think we’ve got some splashing around to do... Last one to the pool has a smelly butt!”

Amber shrieked with excitement and sprinted away, with Bow following close behind. Adora chuckled, “Bow’s always so great with her, that’s why he’s my number-one babysitter! Anyway, best go stop them getting into trouble.”

“Have fun, babe,” Catra pecked another kiss, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend as she walked away.

Mermista tilted her head to look at Glimmer, “Does he just… keep those on all the time?”

“Yup, if he thinks there’s an opportunity to take his top off… Ever since he had the surgery, it’s been a struggle to keep his shirts _on_ ,” she laughed, “Can’t say I mind though, I wouldn’t miss a chance to see that body.”

Catra loudly cleared her throat, getting a guilty look from her friend, “So _anyway_ … you said on the phone we had business to talk?”

“You’re in business together?” a confused Mermista narrowed her eyes at the two of them, “ _You?_ And you? Talk about an odd couple.”

“Yeah, Glimmer and I are setting up a charity. I’ve spent the last three years getting a social work qualification and her foundation is putting up the money. We _did_ tell you about this.”

“Yeah, well… I just had a baby, so…”

“Regardless of whether you remember, it’s happening,” a hint of impatience infused Glimmer’s voice, but she calmed again and continued to explain to Catra, “And yeah, I wanted to talk to you because…. Ba ba-ba! I found a place!”

The young woman squealed, immediately becoming embarrassed at the sound she made, “Oops, that was…sorry. But wow, that’s amazing!”

“Yeah, right in the centre of Alwyn. Used to be a church hall or something – and they said there’s not much that needs doing to it so we can get set up almost right away.”

“Wow, I can’t believe this is happening! You’re amazing Glimmer!” she dived towards her, wrapping her arms around the woman.

Glimmer made some exaggerated choking sounds, “Too… tight…”

“Tough, you’ve earned it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The garden was one of the house’s most stunning features – it was huge. Whoever built the small collection of residences had taken advantage of the remote setting, allowing each house a large area behind as a garden. While some of the owners went for perfectly pruned bushes and a cacophony of colourful flowers, or a modern decking area for entertaining, Adora and Catra’s was much more practical, playing host to a small climbing frame, myriad small plastic toys and the big attraction - the swimming pool. It wasn’t a permanent installation, of course, being made of a frame and PVC lining, but it was a decent size, and perfect for hot summer afternoons. Although they’d bought it mainly for Amber, both her parent made regular use of it.

Glimmer stepped outside to find numerous small children running around, while Adora and Scorpia sat on a bench in the shade, chatting to each other as they kept watch. She strolled over, dragging a plastic garden chair closer to them to sit on.

“Hey ladies.”

“Glimmer!” Scorpia gushed, “I haven’t seen you in forever! How the devil are you?”

“I’m great! Honestly, I don’t think life could be any better – I’m finally starting to do something worthwhile with it. And of course, Bow and I are so happy.”

“Aww. How long have you been together now?”

“Five-year anniversary last month. And living together for just over two, I think?”

Scorpia smiled, genuinely happy for the couple, “Wow, that’s… that’s truly amazing! I’m still waiting for the special someone – if they ever come along.”

“They will!” Adora placed a comforting hand on the woman’s knee, “You never know when. And birthday parties are a good opportunity to meet new people.”

“Ha! I don’t know if you noticed, Adora, but your guests are all like… five.”

“They have parents!”

“You’re awful, Adora! But anyway, how’s my BFF?” Glimmer nudged Adora’s arm, “Is the perfect life treating you well?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she said quietly, “Work is manic though – between that and Amber, I’m shattered. But hey, can’t complain; work pays well, and Amber is the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”

“I’m only a phone call away if you need anything.”

“I know, thanks Glim.”

“Everybody ready for some party food?” Catra poked her head around the back door and called out. The kids immediately dropped everything they were doing and ran in, those who had been in the pool leaving wet footprints across the path. Catra made sure to have a towel ready so that the inside of the house didn’t get covered in water, having learnt her lesson from the time she slipped and knocked herself out on the kitchen cupboard. The three women outside slowly got to their feet, knowing the dining room would be in chaos for several minutes as the younger guests raided the food.

“You coming in too?” Glimmer prodded her boyfriend over the edge of the pool. He retaliated by splashing her with water, making her scream in shock, “What the hell, Bow?! You can stay in there!”

“I’ll come in in a moment.”

“No you won’t, not after soaking me like that!” the smirk on her face told him she was joking, “You’re staying out here forever! I’m giving you to Adora and Catra, you’re their problem now. Adora you have a second child now.”

“Um, thanks?”

Bow chuckled, putting on a dramatic voice, “But oh, Glimmer! Who, pray tell, will kiss you goodnight? Who shall make you endless cups of tea? Who will-”

“Ughh, _alright._ Get out of the pool before I change my mind.”

“I knew you’d come around,” he splashed her again.

“BOW!” she grumbled, walking away, “I hope Catra’s still got that towel.”

The party continued on for the next couple of hours, a complete pandemonium of over-excited children eating and playing games with each other. Once the last kid had been successfully dispatched home with their parents, the adults were finally able to enjoy a bit of peace before they tackled the huge task of tidying up.

“Ugh, I am knackered!” Adora collapsed into an armchair, “I’m so glad she doesn’t have more than one birthday a year.”

Catra snickered, deliberately jumping around her girlfriend to show off the fact she still had energy, “Aw, Adora’s an old lady! Shall we get the walking frame out?”

“Shut it, woman! I’m not past it yet.”

“That’s good, cause there’s another birthday card that fell down the back of the table. You should go get it.”

Adora let her head flop back, “Seriously? Why can’t you get it?”

“Reasons. Will you do it for me?” Catra tried her best to look appealing, knowing that her girlfriend wouldn’t be able to resist.

With a defeated sigh, Adora got down onto all fours to crawl underneath the table and retrieve the envelope. Despite the darkness down there, she noticed something a little unusual – the name on the front was not ‘Amber’; it was ‘Adora’.

“What the heck? Why is there a card for me?” she drew back from the table, standing up and using the light to inspect it more closely. It appeared to be written in her girlfriend’s handwriting.

“Open it then,” Catra encouraged, looking around at her friends who, themselves, were equally as bewildered.

“What are you…? Catra?” she took a card out from the envelope, reorienting it to read, “Oh, it says ‘thank you’.”

“And inside?”

Adora took a breath, opening the card and starting to read, “ _To my darling Adora…_ seriously Catra, you needed to write a card to say thank you? You can just say it to me, you know.”

“Keep going…”

“ _Every day we’ve been together has been incredible..._ aw, thanks babe, you too… _and I’m forever grateful for the life we’ve built – our home, our amazing daughter, and our love that transcends all hardships._ Ha, yeah, we certainly had enough of those…

“ _I want to be forever, not just a little while. I want to see you happy, I want to see you shine, and I want to be the reason you laugh out loud when there’s nothing to say…_ That’s remarkably poetic for you.”

“Nah, it’s a song. I’ll play it for you later.”

“Okay, I’ll look forward to that… _So when you think about me now, think about that person that only you bring out. You let me stay away from those dark clouds, you’re still home wherever I go. Thank, Adora, for being you, and will you…”_

Her hand shot in front of her mouth as it gaped open in surprise, “ _… marry me? All my love, Catra._ ”

She glanced up from the card with her eyes wide, seeing her girlfriend knelt on the floor in front of her, offering a ring. Adora stared at it, frozen in a shocked silence, her entire brain failing to know what do to or say in the situation.

“You… you might have to speak the answer out loud, because the psychic communication doesn’t seem to be working today,” Catra was experiencing an unusual combination of anxiety that Adora might say no and confidence that she would say yes, but even so, she tried to remain calm.

Still motionless in place, her girlfriend spoke quietly, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

Adora’s senses returned to her, rushing in with a wave of pure joy, “Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it perfect? If only it could stay that way....
> 
> Here's a few highlights of what to come:  
> \- Catra and Glimmer launch their new charity  
> \- Adora has a difficult few weeks  
> \- We'll finally get to meet Entrapta  
> \- Bow gets to say 'fuck'
> 
> And if there's any cute scenarios you really want to see, let me know! I'm bsuy dreaming up various fluff chapters to space out the hurt, so if I can get enough of a story out of an idea and it's not contradicting any other plans, I'll add it to my list (no promises, of course).

**Author's Note:**

> Little aside, their new house and it's location is based almost entirely on my sister-in-law's old house here: https://goo.gl/maps/ixWXfB2N3sCE3fo99


End file.
